warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Wieselpfote (DC)
Verbesserungen * ** 06:32, 6. Nov. 2019 (UTC) ** 06:32, 6. Nov. 2019 (UTC) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Character Art: **Junges **Jchüler (YS Mangaversion) **Schüler **Junges (alternativ, grau-weiß) Wieselpfote und Liebe Ich bin der Wikia-Nutzer, der bei dem Artikel von Wieselpfote geschrieben hat, dass Wieselpfote Maispfote geliebt hat. Das hat er nämlich wirklich. Sie kam mit, weil sie das Gleiche für ihn empfunden hatte. Warum wurde es geändert? Wo hätte ich es sonst hinschreiben können? --87.149.213.183 20:30, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Fireheart002 :In den Artikel selbst, aber nicht ganz oben. Passend wäre natürlich vllt in Secret of the Clans oder Gefährliche Spuren. :Von meiner Seite aus, kann ich nicht sagen, dass er sie wirklich geliebt hat. Kann sein das er sie mochte. Sie mag zwar so mit ihm mitgefühlt haben, dass er noch immer nicht zum Schüler ernannt wurde und sie selber auch nicht. Das war ja der entscheidende Grund für beide aufzubrechen. Jedoch würde ich das nicht als wahre Liebe bezeichnen. Jedoch ist Maispfote/Lichtherz ein Charakter, der wie ihr Name auch sagt ziemlich mitfühlend und warmherzig ist. Du bist wohl anscheinend ein Fan vom Follyshipping (MaispfotexWieselpfote)? Es sei den du kannst uns z.B. mit Textpassagen vom Gegenteilüberzeugen. Aki-chan86 20:45, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich glaube auch nicht ,dass Maispfote in Wieselpfote verliebt ist ,aber ich glaube auch dass Maispfote ihn nur mag. ::Weil es keine offentsichtliche Beziehung gab zwischen ihnen sondern nur Freunde.Maispfote hat für ihn keinenn Gefühle.Lisa Hollinger 15:37, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ich glaube, dass Lichtherz Wolkenschweif ''nicht liebt, sondern das sie eigentlich Wieselpfote liebte. Doch ich schätze, dass er sie auf jeden Fall geliebt hat. Wieselpfote muss sie beschützt haben, wenn man seinen Körper hinter Maispfotes gefunden hatte. Doch andererseits hätte er bestimmt auch Dornenpfote (z.B.) geschützt, wenn der mit ihm gegangen wäre. - Fireheart002 Wenn du dir das gerne vorstellst ist es ja schön und gut, aber wenn deine Theorie nicht mithilfe von Textbeispielen belegt werden kann, dann wird wohl auch nichts wahres dran sein (: Silberfluss 18:08, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ist ja schon gut, Silberfluss. Ich weiß, dass das nur eine Theorie ist, aber so denken viele. Hier ein Link zu einem Youtube-Video, der das gleiche denkt, wie ich:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmFXdr5eTtk&feature=related . Und... ich werde nie versuchen, es zu beweisen. Ich hasse Wolkenschweif einfach nur wie die Pest (elender Hauskätzchenfrasfresser!) und finde, Lichtherz hätte einen besseren Gefährten verdient. ''Und damit ist die Diskussion jetzt beendet! - Fireheart002 Auch wenn die Diskussion eigentlich beendet ist, muss ich auch noch was dazu sagen: Wieselpfote hat gans sich Maispfote geliebt und auch umgekehrt. Sie sagt doch selbst er hätte gekämpft wie ein LöwenClan Krieger. So was würde man doch nie sagen, wenn man einfach nur mitleid hätte, oder? 14:23, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Das ist aber denk ich zwar ein Indiz aber nicht unbedingt ein wirklicher Beweis, dass sie sich geliebt haben. Es gehört auch viel Mut und Tapferkeit dazu sich als Katze einer großen Anzahl an Hunden entgegen zu stellen. Wieselpfote hat denke ich wirklich sehr tapfer und unerschrocken gegen die Hunde gekämpft, da Mut und Tapferkeit für den LöwenClan stehen, verwendet Lichtherz auch diese Metapher. - 14:40, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bild Ist das Bild wirklich das geprüfte von der CA?-Ekliss Ja wurde es. Aber ich wäre dafür noch eine weiße Vesion mit schwarzen Flecken als alternative hinzuzufügen. Goldfluss The river flows in you'' 21:18, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC)'' Und wozu sollte diese zweite Version gut sein? Du stellst ihn dir vielleicht mit schwarzen Flecken vor, aber wenn es kein offizielles Bild von Wieselpfote gibt, dass ist das der Zeichnerin von ihm überlassen, wie sie ihn darstellt. Nirgendwo steht, dass er weiß mit schwarzen Flecken ist, sondern es heißt nur, dass er schwarz-weiß ist. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 22:56, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Namen für Weaselpaw Wie hättet ihr Wieselpfote genannt wenn er ein Krieger wäre?Ich bin für Wieselfuß.LG- 19:17, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Also ich wäre ja eher für irgendetwas, das mit Flink- beginnt (I'm looking at you, Beltz) 12:07, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Rennpelz englischer Name als Schüler ist Weaselpaw. 12:56, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Familie Auf der original website www.warriorcats.com steht, dass seine Mutter Glanzfell sei, sein Vater Flickenpelz, und sein Bruder Graustreif. Wie soll man das jetzt verstehen? Außerdem ist er dort eine Kätzin. Miaschweif (Diskussion) 16:36, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wo genau steht das? Denn auch im englischen Wiki steht, dass seine Mutter Goldblüte ist, ... . Wie im englischen Wiki bereits unter Trivia steht, ist das falsch, der Stammbaum auf der Seite hat oft Fehler. 17:02, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wenn du auf der seite bist, dann gehst du auf explore the world of the warriors, dann auf cats, dann warrior cats family trees und dann unten auf learn more about the cats trough midnight, the first book in warriors: the new prophecy series. dann steht das da rechtsmitteunten. 92.231.150.45 20:36, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC)